


Desperate times call for desperate measures

by nighttime_stars



Series: Writers month aug 2019 [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, First Meetings, Funny, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-09 23:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19896136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nighttime_stars/pseuds/nighttime_stars
Summary: Alexander was sorely tempted to punch anyone who said coffee shops were a good place to study.





	Desperate times call for desperate measures

**Author's Note:**

> For day 3: coffee shop au and based (loosely) on the prompt: Working on my laptop when it suddenly starts to flash low battery in the middle of a huge assignment and you’re sitting at a table by the outlet and pretty please can I trouble you to sit here and plug it in

“No no no no!” Alexander shouted. Several other customers in the café turned to look at his outburst but he didn’t notice them. All he saw was the flashing low battery signal and he despaired because there was no way to save his progress on the online test and come back later to finish it.

Frantically, he looked around the seating area (why had he chosen a table in the middle of the shop?). He nearly cheered when he spotted an unused outlet. Grabbing his laptop and charger, he scrambled to the far wall. The table next to it only had one chair which was occupied but Alexander didn’t let that deter him; he just sat crossed-legged on the floor.

Alexander sighed and let his head fall back against the wall. _Everything worked out fine,_ he thought.

Someone cleared their throat above him and Alexander glanced up to see a guy around his age looking at him with a quirked eyebrow. Alexander was looking from his test to the guy as he continued to type out his answers.

“Are you okay?” The guy said, “That was quite the desperate dash.”

Alexander huffed and said, “It was necessary. If this laptop had died, I would have died with it.”

“Alright…I’m Aaron Burr. Do you want me to get you a chair?” He added, “And the drink you left at your table?”

Alexander paused in his typing, “Uh… yeah. That would be great.”

As Aaron stood up, he asked, “And your name is?”

“Alexander Hamilton. It’s nice to meet you.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is very short but I hope you still enjoyed it. Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated.
> 
> (My tumblr is randomwriter2002)


End file.
